Giving In To Desire
by PsychoVamp16
Summary: Warnings: Rated M. KougaXKagXInu. What happens in a storm? What do you mean dual mating? You just have to read to find out. ONE SHOT! Might add more if I get 10 reviews!


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

A/N: So this is just a one shot that came to me at like three in the morning. It's kind of messed up, but that is what happens when you get a random spurt of inspiration at three in the morning. Just a forewarning this one shot starts off as a rape scene, no I do not condone rape in any way shape or form, but as I said my mind is just a bit twisted at three in the morning. The characters are all OOC and I do not take this story seriously and neither should you!

Giving In To Desire

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who was looking down at her with anger and lust in his eyes. "Inuyasha… What ar-" She didn't get to finish her question as Inuyasha was now inches from her face. She blushed and tried to push him away, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a deep kiss. Kagome's brown eyes grew wide _What is he doing Kouga is right there?!?_

While it was true Inuyasha and her were a couple in secret, but Inuyasha had treated her the same as he always had when they were around other people. So, for him to kiss her while Kouga was standing not three feet away was a huge shock to the miko.

Inuyasha pulled back when he didn't get a response out of Kagome, "What's wrong?" He asked her. There was a strange dangerous edge to his voice that brought chills to her body.

The miko looked up at Kouga who was standing there with his arms crossed, looking at her. He had the same anger and lustful look in his eyes that Inuyasha had. _What's going on?_ Kagome asked herself as Kouga kneeled down next to Inuyasha.

"It would seem she doesn't want me to be here." Kouga said to the hanyou. His voice held more danger than Inuyasha's and caused goose bumps to rise on Kagome's arms.

Inuyasha released the miko's wrist and she moved back until she was against the wall of the cave they had taken refuge in when it started to storm, "What has gotten into you two?" she asked with a shaky voice.

Inuyasha laughed, "Nothing's gotten into us, we just share a common goal and we are going to achieve that goal today."

Kagome felt a lump in her throat and swallowed, "What goal?" She asked, eyeing Kouga suspiciously as he licked his lips.

"Making you our woman." the wolf said and moved closer to Kagome.

Kagome tried to pull herself closer to the wall of the cave, but it was imposable, there was no way she could escape the two. She might have a chance if it was just Inuyasha, but with Kouga and his jewel shards there was no way she could get away. "I-I'll purify you!" She said trying to be threatening as Kouga grabbed her shoulders and forced her to stand.

Kouga laughed, "Your miko powers won't work if we both have jewel shards." The wolf reached into the pocket of her green skirt and pulled out the small plastic bottle. He threw it to Inuyasha who had moved so that he was behind Kagome.

Inuyasha opened the jar and dumped the two shards into his hand. He smiled, baring his fangs as he took his haori off and pushed one shard into his left arm and the other into his right arm. He grabbed Kagome by the waist and Kouga released her arms so that he could remove his fur.

Kagome had tears streaming down her face as Inuyasha pulled her body close to him. "You have no reason to cry, I promise that if you don't enjoy it this time you will next time." The hanyou whispered into her ear then kissed her neck gently.

Kagome gasped when the hanyou ripped her shirt off, revealing her black lacy bra to Kouga who looked at her hungrily as he struggled to remove what little of his fur he had left on. "Please…. Don't do this…." She begged both of them in a whisper.

Kouga stalked over to her once he got the last of his fur off. He grabbed her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes, "I promise that you will enjoy every minute of this." He said seductively and pulled her into a kiss as Inuyasha removed his hikkamas.

Kagome tried to pull away from Kouga but was stopped by a firm hand on each of her covered breasts and soft lips on her neck. She gasped as Inuyasha ripped her bra off. Kouga took this opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth.

Kagome felt the urge to bite his tongue, but resisted because something told her that if she did she would be hurt; so, she let him explore the inside of her mouth while Inuyasha held her waist and nibbled on her neck and ear.

Inuyasha moved his hands slowly up the miko's body until each one held one of her breasts. He rolled each of her nipples gently between his fingers and she let out an involuntary moan into Kouga's mouth. This combined with Kouga's kiss caused a reaction to stir within the miko and she realized that she wanted this. She had often had dreams of mating with Kouga and Inuyasha, granted it wasn't at the same time, but why not?

She wrapped her arms around Kouga's neck and returned the kiss. Suddenly both boys broke their contact with her. Inuyasha moved so that he was in front of her, standing next to Kouga. This was when the miko noticed that both boys were completely naked and completely aroused. Kagome blushed bright red as she looked at them; Kouga's manhood was quite a bit larger than Inuyasha's. Inuyasha's was about ten inches long and maybe two inches in diameter, whereas Kouga had to be around twelve and a half inches long and four inches in diameter.

"I told you that she would come around to us." Inuyasha said as he took a step toward Kagome. He pulled her close to his body so that her breasts were pushed firmly against his bare chest. This time Kagome reacted when he pushed his lips firmly against hers. They were locked in such a passionate kiss that neither noticed when Kouga got behind Kagome and ripped her skirt and underwear off, leaving her completely exposed.

Kagome broke the kiss with a moan of pleasure when Kouga began to roll her clit around between his fingertips. Inuyasha put one of his hands on her shoulder and pushed slightly. He was silently telling her to get on her knees.

Kouga stopped the rolling motion and licked the moisture off of his fingers as Kagome got on her hands and knees and Inuyasha got on his knees so that she could reach him easily. Kagome wrapped her hand around Inuyasha's shaft and shyly licked the tip of his manhood. The hanyou let out a soft growl and thrust his hips forward a bit, urging her to take him into her mouth.

Inuyasha pulled her hair out of her face as her warm lips wrapped around him. He let out a soft moan as her tongue flicked lightly over his head. She did this for a few seconds before starting a steady bobbing motion over him.

Kagome moaned into Inuyasha's manhood as she felt something wet, warm and soft flick over her core. This caused Inuyasha to moan softly as the soft vibrations of Kagome's voice caressed him, engulfing him in pleasure as Kagome moved over him, sucking lightly.

Kouga explored her core for a few seconds before pulling her clit into his mouth and flicking it quickly with his tongue. At the same time he did this he slowly pushed one of his long, clawed fingers into her hole. This caused Kagome to break contact with Inuyasha and moan rather loudly. Her moans only grew louder as Kouga thrust his finger into her in time with his tongue flicking over her clit.

After a second Inuyasha pushed his manhood into Kagome's open mouth, urging her to continue pleasing him. The only response he got from the miko was her closing her lips over him and moaning several times as Kouga increased his speed. _Stupid wolf._ He thought as he thrust himself a bit deeper into Kagome's mouth, still urging. It was of no use though, Kagome was too far gone in her own pleasure and broke away from him again as the wolf inserted another finger into her.

Kouga sensed that Kagome was on the edge so he deliberately pushed yet another of his clawed fingers into her. Instantly Kagome moaned as her muscles tightened on Kouga's fingers and her body began to shake with the intensity of her first orgasm.

Kagome collapsed on the cold cave ground as Kouga pulled his fingers from her and sat up. Kouga licked her juices from his fingers as he watched Kagome struggle to catch her breath on the ground. After a long moment Kagome slowly rose into a sitting position and looked around the cave.

Inuyasha was digging through her big yellow backpack for something and she was about to ask him what he was doing when Kouga moved closer to her. Instantly her eyes were on him as he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. She let out a soft moan as his manhood grazed over her core. Kouga pulled her into a passionate kiss and laid back so that he was lying on the cold ground and Kagome was straddling over him.

While they were kissing Kouga positioned himself so that his manhood was at her entrance and grazing over her softly. He broke the kiss a second later and grabbed her hips. He pushed her slowly down over him as he pushed himself softly up into her.

Inuyasha heard Kagome let out a cry of pain as he found the small bottle he had been looking for. Instantly he was angry, it was supposed to be him that took her first! With the rules of double mating the one that takes the girl's purity is the only one that can have pups with the girl and that was supposed to be him! He shrugged the anger off as he heard Kouga whispering things into Kagome's ear. He couldn't make out what the wolf was saying but he was sure it was comforts about the pain she was feeling.

After a moment Kagome sat back on Kouga, causing her to moan softly as he slid deeper into her. Slowly she began to move over him, riding him and moaning with pleasure as his manhood slid in and out of her core. She had just began to increase her speed when Kouga grabber her hips, stopping her and pulled her down into a kiss.

She broke the kiss a second later with a shocked gasp as something cold and liquid was being put onto her anus. She looked behind her to see Inuyasha applying some of her hand lotion to her anus. _This is not what I signed up for! There is no way he is sticking his penis in my ass!_ She thought as she tried to struggle away, but Kouga was holding her firmly in place. "NO!" She said in pain as one of Inuyasha's lotion covered fingers slipped inside her anus. The feeling was not like it had been when Kouga stuck a finger in her vagina, she had enjoyed that. This feeling was an intense burning sensation that only got worse as Inuyasha moved his finger around inside of her.

Slowly Inuyasha began to move his finger in and out of Kagome's anus, causing her to gasp in pain. After a few seconds he tried to push another of his fingers into her, only to find that she was too tight. So, he pulled his finger out of her and applied some more lotion to her puckered hole. He also applied some lotion to his manhood before positioning it at her hole. He could tell that she didn't want him to do this by the look on her face, but he didn't care. He wanted her and he was going to have her. The hanyou began to push himself at her hole and slowly he started to slide into her.

Kagome cried out in pain and tears began to flow down her face as her anus was stretched to accommodate Inuyasha's penis.

Kouga licked her tears away, "It will be okay, once you get used to him, you will love the feeling of both of us inside of you." He whispered reassuringly.

Kagome tried to say something back, but it came out as a soft scream as Inuyasha suddenly thrust himself all the way into her. Silent tears fell from Kagome's eyes for the next few moments while Inuyasha was still inside of her, so that she could get used to the feeling.

When the miko's tears stopped flowing Kouga began to pull himself out. Just as he was almost completely out he thrust back in, gaining a moan of pleasure from Kagome.

Slowly Kouga got himself into a steady pace, loving how tight Kagome was around his member. He also loved the moans of pleasure he was getting from Kagome and he increased his speed.

Kagome let out a scream as suddenly Inuyasha was thrusting into her in time with Kouga's thrusts. It was beyond painful for her as he thrust into her anus fast and hard. She tried not to focus on Inuyasha's thrusts, but on the amazing feeling of Kouga inside of her. Slowly the cries of pain turned to cries of pleasure and Kagome realized that them both inside of her was increasing her pleasure.

Both Inuyasha and Kouga moaned as Kagome's muscles tightened around them and they increased the speed of their thrusts, causing Kagome to scream in pleasure from her orgasm.

Kouga was suddenly at his demon speed and his eye's started to bleed red. Kagome screamed, partly from pleasure and partly from pain as both were at their demon speed and Inuyasha's claws dug into her side. Both men growled in pleasure as Kagome's muscle tightened in another orgasm.

Suddenly Kagome was overcome with pain as both of her lovers bit into her neck. Kouga on the right side and Inuyasha on the left. The last thing she felt before passing out from the pain was warm liquid flowing into both of her holes.

A/N: As I said I wrote this at three in the morning, so I'm sorry if it sucks. I would still like to know what you thought of it though. If I get ten reviews I might add another chapter… but that's only if I get ten reviews. Anyways I have to go so please be sure and tell me what you thought of this little oneshot…


End file.
